Fire Emblem: Before the Awakening
by WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: AU My own version of the pasts of the characters before the game. Don't expect regular updates on this one, but check it out if you're still interrested! And tell me if you have a character you want to read about that I haven't done yet! One character per chapter. Now published: Cordelia.


**First and foremost, I warned you before but I am not posting those chapters regularly. This is just for fun, something to write when I'm out of ideas on my other projects. Also, while yes I'm still using a few stuff I learned on through the support log, I adapted things to my suiting.**

 **Also, I do not own any of the characters I'm talking about... which is strange but whatever! Also the quotes at the beggining of each chapters are from the game as well. Fire Emblem Awakening. You should check it out, or else you won't probably understand a single thing in this story!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Cordelia**

"If I'm ever going to be the knight they hoped I'd be, I have to let go of the past."

The stone wall she was facing was cracked, probably as old as the Ylisse Kingdom itself, even older than the age of the Great King. Her short braid, shorter than the one bared by the girls around her, slowly fell of her shoulder, to rest along the line form by her spine. Fear, like a wool ball, fulled her empty stomach and made her shake every time someone passed in front of them, ignoring the group of fourteen years old girls awaiting for their new instructor. She felt even smaller in her training armor, too large to be filled by her under-developed breast and her skinny arms. Her armor was the smallest they had, every part of which belonged to a long time dead trainee. Or at least that was what Cordelia couldn't help but imagine. Strangely dyed in a pale pink, which made her look even younger and childish, it was composed of a chest plate, covering her belly and falling stiffly on her hips. The protections covering her arms were no better, tightly fastened around her reddish tunic. Unlike the official Pegasus knights, the trainees wore black boiled leather pants, and small boots, the only part of her armor that she fit. Even the glove they gave her were too big. The master-at-arm said it would change, and she was only small and weak because she hadn't been properly fed for the past fourteen years. Which she couldn't deny, but not many commoners had been properly fed during the past twenty years, not after the kingdom money went into a useless war. But even the other girls, who were also commoners, were not as skinny as her. She heard softened laughter on her right, and couldn't help but imagine what those girls could have said about her. She knew mockeries were for her, her frail body, her weird flashing red hair with a pink reflection, or because of the strange things her brain could do.

The sudden sound of steel made every girl stand straighter that before. A young woman passed in front of them, her silver lance in her right hand. Her platinum, almost silver hair were tied into a bun. She wore a golden breastplate with the Ylisse crest on it, and shoulder pads in the same gold-like metal. Underneath, she wore a long dark blue tunic, so long that it also made her a short dress, and her boots, in the same blue leather, mounted over her knees. A thin thread attached the boots to the end of her dress. Her severe ruby eyes looked at each girls, and seemed to barely glanced at Cordelia. Finally, she stopped in front of them, halfway into the line, to be better seen by everyone.

"Ladies, you are the next generation of Pegasus knight." Her voice echoed in the small hall, and Cordelia could sense her leadership experience in the clear and loud way she talked. "But before that, you are second years trainee, like I was before you. Like we all were before you." She glanced quickly at Cordelia, who shivered when she felt her red cold look on her face.

"Last year was theory. It's boring, but necessary. Now, the real training starts."

She then looked at the excited face of every girl in the line, which seemed to calm them. She started to walk again, passing in front of the other half.

"You will be divided into three groups, but every group will study the same things. First and foremost, fighting. You need to be a master when it comes to lance handling, because fighting on animals back is far different than on foot." In a fast move, she raised her lance to throw it to the guard keeping the entrance of the hall. He caught it with his right hand, the left still resting on the pommel of his steel sword. "But, you will also learn how to design and forge your own weapon. A duty not from everyone, and the gods only know how many times I find in our armory a lance shape like cow's horn." No one dared to laugh, as the knight hadn't left for a second her serious face. She started to walk back to the middle. "And of course, you will ride. A training Pegasus will be lend to you, and you'll share it with two other girls, from the two other groups. You will eventually receive your own, as well as your own armor, but only during the knighthood ceremony, in two years."

A sigh of despair ran through the line, but the knight ignored it. She was back in the center, as straight as her lance, her arms in her back. "Now, in the name of Our Great Exhalt, Emmeryn first of her name, and of Lady Commander of the Pegasus Knight, Philla, I wish you good Luck. May Naga help you." The guard threw her lance back, and she caught it with one hand, before leaving the tunnel by the large sunny side she had entered by. Crossing her path, three women came in front of them, with a scroll in their hands. The first one, closer to the entrance, had the same gold-like armor and blue tunic, but her dark hair were not attached, and flowed freely behind her. Two small wings, attesting of her belonging to the Pegasus knight, were attached on each side of her face.

"Here are the trainees of the first group. When I call your name, please come a step closer." She broke the golden wax seal on the paper scroll, then started to call names. A part of Cordelia's brain was away, wondering why the Commander had talked to the third person, or why she had stared at her for so long.

"Cordelia" Her name rang like a doom sentence, pushing heavily the fear down her throat. She could barely move, but she did as ask, and walked out of the line, out of the crowd that already made her stand out. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest she couldn't hear the rest of the names called out, and she barely heard the order that the woman gave, to move out.

* * *

Her day had been restless. Even meal time had been a trial, as the other girls barely gave her food, or bread, and she had to satisfy herself with a chicken wing and two small tomatoes that no one wanted because their skin had darken a bit. And the afternoon had been so exhausting she almost collapsed of hunger. But the worst must have been her armor,which kept turning or moving while she was trying to follow the lance motion their trainer was showing her. She signed. Her small bed, while being barely tall enough for the other girls, was just her size. She was happy to finally go to sleep, to let that awful day behind her, and to feel the soft mattress under her small weight. She brought her legs closer to her, and started to close her eyes. She was so tired that sleep wouldn't be a problem. Yet, because of the numerous whispers and giggles coming from all around the dorm, she felt as if she was surrounded by bees. She wanted to raise again and ask them to speak quieter, but she suddenly heard her name.

"Who?" asked a girl.

"The small one with pink hair and the crappy armor."

"Oh, you mean Genius?"

Cordelia felt her throat tightening, but she kept listening.

"I heard it's because she's crazy smart! She got the right to enter at year 2 without the year of theory."

"Well, that's bullshit! Why would we have to waste a year studying and she get to do the fun parts instantly!"

Giggles aroused as one of the girl said loudly:

"I heard she's the daughter of a noble woman that doesn't want her because her father is a musician!"

She tried to hold her tears in, by she quickly felt a small salty drop roll down her cheek. She suddenly got up, and ran out of the dorm, pushing the heavy wooden door with her shoulder as her arms were tightened around her arms, as if she was hugging herself. She ran as far as she could, as far as her barefoot would take her.

The night was cold, so much so that it sent shivers down her spine. She knew she wouldn't felt completely secure as long as she was on the ground. And so, she quickly found a wall with many ornament, which felt like a perfect climbing place. She nimbly reached the roof, and climbed higher on the tiles, and she felt comfortable, and was sure she wouldn't slide back down. There, she brought her legs closer to her, and put her chin on her knees. Her arms seemed to hug her legs, and she started to silently cry. All of her motivation seemed gone into the nightly sky, as her only thought at this second was that she wanted to come home.

"Hey... are you alright?"

She suddenly turned her head, afraid of the small voice that appeared behind her. She jumped slightly, only to feel a strong hand on her arm.

"Careful! You wouldn't want to fall, now, would you?"

He helped her back up, and sat beside her. Only the light of the moon helped her see the outline of the boy by her side. He must have been about her age, but taller and better fed. His long dark blue hair strangely shone under the pale night around them. He seemed to be in training armor, with leather breastplates and shoulder-pads. Underneath it, he wore a blue tunic, similar to her red one. He sat with his legs stretched, before crossing them.

"So, why are you up there? I assume if it was to watch the stars you wouldn't be crying. Or maybe you would. After all, stars are so perfect."

He spoke in a manner she had never heard before, as if the voice of a wise man had been modify to resemble his, the voice of a boy in early puberty.

"I..."

She sniffed, and tried to erase the traces of her tears.

"I ran away from the dorms, because the girls from my class are mean to me."

She wanted to cry again, but his hot hand on her shoulder made her feel strangely better.

"Then it's an easy problem you are confronted to. Ignore them. People tend to be mean to others because they are jealous. So simply ignore them and do what you have to do. Prove them that you are better then them."

He marked a small pause, to take a better look at her.

"You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you?"

She nodded, and sniffed.

"It must be such a magical feeling... to fly I mean. I never flew on a Pegasus, my sister doesn't let me."

 _His sister? He must be the brother of one of the Pegasus Knight._ She signed, and stand up.

"Thank you for cheering me up. I hope to see you again."

He smiled friendly, and got up. He seemed to jump around as he moved from roof to roof, back the way he came.

"How about tomorrow night, same roof?" he asked.

She blushed, and he was glad he didn't seem to notice. But she could feel her face heating like never before, and it was a feeling she had never experienced.

"S... sure..."

He smiled again, and ran away. She quickly lost his sight, and scaled down the wall. As she reached the ground, she heard her name echo behind her.

"Cordelia."

It was said in such a monotone way that she had no idea if she was going to be scolded or congratulated. She turned around, only to found herself face to face with the Knight Commander. Her armor barely shone under the moon, but her hair looked as white as snow.

"C... Commander..."

The Knight walked closer to her, and Cordelia felt as if she was half her size. She felt her stomach twist inside, insure of what was going on.

"I heard what the other girls said about you, and I punished them for it."

She smiled slightly, and the girl felt her hand on her shoulder. It all felt surreal, so much so she had no idea how this conversation was going to end.

"I don't take lightly disrespect, even more so between my knights. We are a family, and we have to help each other out, not mock each other for who we are, or who we were before."

Phila paused, as if she was out of motivational speech. But she found words, and Cordelia listened to them carefully.

"I know how hard it must be for you to start right now. But you are a smart girl, and I have a feeling you will become someone important. So, go back to your dorms and sleep. Tomorrow is your first ride, and you wouldn't want to fall of you Pegasus, now, would you?"

Cordelia felt like a child, but that feeling wasn't as unpleasant as she thought it could be. She nodded, and ran back to bed. The dorm was strangely quiet, and every one was asleep, or so they pretended to be. But she knew some where watching, waiting for her to come back. She didn't care. She slid under her sheets, and as her head rested on her pillow she fell quickly asleep.

* * *

As she stood next to her Pegasus, her heart started to beat incredibly fast. She had been petting it for the past couple of minutes, waiting for her turn to arrive. Each girl of her group had mounted their beast in front of the teacher, but none had actually succeeded to make it fly.

"Cordelia, your turn."

She nodded, and stepped forward, her white Pegasus at the end of her leech. The animal seemed calm and docile, but the young girl was afraid that her nervousness would affect the mount. She stopped in front of the knight with a scroll in her hand, and let go of the leech to walk to the left side of the horse. She nimbly put her foot into the stirrup, and pushed herself up the Pegasus. She felt incredibly high already, and as she looked toward the other girls from her group, she suddenly felt empowered like never before. She took a deep breath, and waited for the instruction of the teacher.

"Alright, now try to make it take off."

She once again nodded, and gave a light tug with her heels. With a huge clap of its wings, the animal took off. It felt chaotic at first, as she truly thought she was going to fall off. But as it elevated higher and higher, she looked at the envy and shame that colored the face of the other girls. Her heart fulled itself with pride. She was the youngest and the only one capable to make her Pegasus obey. She was the youngest, and the smartest. They had nothing on her.

As she got back down, the teacher took the leech, and Cordelia jumped down.

"I have to say, Cordelia, that it is the first time I see an apprentice controlling her Pegasus with such ease."

Cordelia didn't shy away from the pride. She thanked the teacher and got back to her place, her Pegasus following her as she loosely held the leech. The other girls looked at her with a certain discuss, but she wasn't going to let her moment of joy be ruin. She grinned.

"It really is easy. All you have to do his focus."

"Shut it, genius!" whispered the girl next to her.

Cordelia ignored her, and as the teacher told them to bring their Pegasus back to the stables, Cordelia was the first to oblige. If the others were to be average, then she decided to be perfect.

As she entered the stables, she noticed a young girl that looked around, panicked, until she noticed Cordelia and ran toward her.

"There you are girl! I thought they had taken you to war, and I would never see you again!"

The girl rushed to the Pegasus, and hugged its collar. She must have been a bit younger than Cordelia, with very long brown hair and brown eyes. Cordelia stopped moving, a bit stunned by the girl's presence. Until said girl noticed that she hold the Pegasus' leech.

"Oh... Oh I'm sorry..."

She let go of the beast, and ran toward the other side of the stables. But in her hurry, she tripped on a salt block, and heavily fell on the ground. Cordelia quickly walked to her, and stopped in front of her.

"Are you alright?"

The girl blushed, and jumped back up. Her purple tunic was now dirty, but she didn't seem to mind.

"I'm sorry. I was scared because I thought she was gone for good, and then I bothered you..."

Cordelia shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Are you a Pegasus knight?"

The girl sighed.

"I wish. No, I just really like Pegasuses. I'm Sumia, by the way."

"Cordelia."

They both smile, and Cordelia stated to walk toward her mount's paddock. Sumia followed her silently, and watched as she unsaddled the horse, and brushed it. Most of the other apprentice were already gone as Cordelia kept on cleaning her horse. Suddenly, someone called Sumia's name, and both girls turned toward the entrance. Cordelia almost dropped the brush. It was the boy from the previous night. He wore the exact same outfit, and she saw him approach Sumia vividly blushed.

"Sumia, I took break. Let's go find Lissa and..."

He paused as he noticed Cordelia, who had tried to hid herself from the young man.

"Oh, hey, you're the girl from the rooftop! I was unaware that you two were friends."

Sumia shook her head, to make the blush disappear.

"Actually, we just met."

"Really? Well, if you have the time, please come play with us."

Cordelia tried to nod, when another voice, the voice of a man, echoed into the stabbles.

"Milord, shall we go and fetch lady Lissa?"

Cordelia froze. The boy smiled happily and replied:

"Yes, we are going."

Sumia left the stables with him, after a breve and awkward goodbye. Cordelia simply stayed there. He wasn't a simple soldier like she had thought. He was nobility. Even worst, he was the Prince. She wasn't worthy of a prince, she couldn't allow herself to fall in love with him. That could never happen.

She closed the door of the paddock as she left, and walked toward the exit. She saw Sumia and the Prince rushing toward the Castle, followed by a tall man in armor. That could never be her. She forbid herself from it ever being her.


End file.
